One Part of Two Different Lives: Drarry One Shots
by Myheroesrbands
Summary: Drarry: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in some form of relationship. These are a bunch of drarry moments/one shots I've written. Thank you so much for reading. {Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. As much as I'd love to, I don't}
1. 3 Years

8th Year Valentine's fic :)

 _February 14th_.

Draco sighed to himself as he double checked the date on his calendar by his bed. Since there were so little Slytherin's returning for their 'eighth year', McGonagall made them stay in the dungeons. Draco didn't have a problem with it but it was the fact that he had to share a room with Goyle which was overly awkward because Crabbe wasn't there and sometimes Draco wished he could just disappear from the glare that was constantly thrown at him. He pulled on his robes and grabbed his wand. He didn't want to do anything today but classes were still there and the professors wouldn't exactly be forgiving even if he had survived a war.

Draco had spent majority of the year remaining unseen. Many people hadn't agreed with the Headmistress's decision to allow him to come back given his place in the war and they weren't afraid to be vocal and physical about it. Draco couldn't do anything about it though and he hated it because he knew he deserved every hit and every insult that they threw at him. Majority of the people who had targeted him had been 7th and 8th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. He tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Malfoy!" He heard a voice in the hall on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. His pace quickened as his heart rate vastly increased at the amount of venom the person said his name with. "Oi! Malfoy! What you running for?" The kid laughed and Draco sighed to himself in a way to calm himself before he entered the Great Hall. The last thing he needed was his lover making a scene. Not that anyone would think he did it willingly. I mean come on, if you had seen the way Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy grew up you wouldn't believe it if you saw them acting lovey-dovey. And then Draco was forced to face reality, no one could save him; not even Harry Potter who, after 3 years of dating, finally realized he loved Draco. Draco had admitted his love for Harry before the war and it clearly hadn't changed because they were now going stronger in their relationship than ever before. Even if it was a secret.

Draco was enthralled by having a secret relationship with Harry. He told Harry, "If the Weasel, She Weasel and Granger don't know something about you, I'll hold it over their heads for as long as you'd like." He smirked at the memory as he realized his breathing was slowly returning to normal and the voice of the bully had disappeared. He didn't think the person would leave him alone on the spot but he didn't let his guard down just because of it. He slowly stepped into the Great Hall and grimaced at how much pink was around. Pink hearts replaced the floating candles and majority of the walls were filled with love quotes. Each table was decorated in pink, red and white table settings and he inwardly groaned at how sickening the sight was to see all the happy couples sharing the day.

He took a seat close to the door as always and as he sat down his eyes quickly averted to the Gryffindor table where he spotted the Golden Trio. He cringed at Weasley and Granger who were being more lovey-dovey than usual. He caught Harry's eyes for a moment and Harry smiled slightly at the attention. Draco returned the smile and looked down at his plate to avoid the blush that was quickly rising up his neck and to his cheeks.

The chatter in the hall quieted for merely a moment before the chatter began even louder as owls entered the Great Hall. Draco kept his head down not expecting any valentine's but was surprised when an owl started pecking his fingers that were folded on the table. He looked up surprised but it quickly faded as he saw the familiar white of Hedwig. He smiled at the owl and she pecked his fingers again affectionately. He looked at her leg and saw the letter. With shaking fingers, he untied the letter setting the bird free. The letter was addressed to My One and Only and Draco smiled at the cheesiness of it. He kept his head down as the blush residing on his cheeks didn't feel the need to leave.

 _Draco_ , the note began. _We've known each other for eight years and were enemies for four of those years. I haven't and never will regret you finding out about Umbridge in fifth year because look where that lead us. I care about you and I love you so very much. This Valentine's day though, I wanted to do something differently. Look behind you._

Draco confusedly looked up and behind him to see Harry standing there with a sheepish smile. "Potter. What are you doing?" He sneered and Harry took a step forward. "Claiming what's mine." Harry replied and placed his hand in front of Draco signaling him to take it. Draco hesitantly laced his fingers with Harry's and stood. Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes and smiled. "I love you," He said and kissed him. Draco immediately kissed him back. Sliding his fingers into Harry's hair, Draco slipped his eyes closed at the pleasure he felt. "You sure about this love?" He pulled away from Harry's lips and Harry nodded.

"Harry!" The Weasel yelled and marched across the Great Hall. When he was in front of Harry and Draco, Ron pushed Harry aside and punched Draco square in the jaw. Spitting out the blood the punch surfaced he spoke, "Weasel. As cheerful as ever I see." "What did you do to him!" His voice boomed across the hall and then Draco realized the entire Hall was silent in their wake.

"Nothing." He stated and wiped his cheek. "What the hell do you mean nothing? Harry would never kiss you!" He yelled again and Draco's hands unconsciously went to his temple to soothe a headache that wasn't there but coming on. "Ron." Harry warned and Draco looked up at him shaking his head. "No Harry. Tell him." Draco said and began to sit back down on the bench resting his head in his hands as the headache was claiming territory on the left side of his head. "Draco's my boyfriend. We've been dating since fifth year." Harry stated simply. "The bloody hell you have! What hex did he cast on you. I'll kill him I swear." "If you lay one finger on him you better bet it'll be the last thing you ever do." Harry's voice got dangerously low and Draco had to look up to see that Harry wasn't kidding.

"But he's _Malfoy_ for fucks sake!" Ron screamed, enraged at his bestfriend defending Draco. "And he's also my boyfriend. If you have a problem, I wouldn't mind you kindly walking out of my life right now." "Harry." Draco whispered. "Don't do that. You need your friends. I'm just me yeah?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Draco." Harry started but Draco stood and held up his hand. "No. I think this is over. I'm sorry." He choked out through tears and left the hall. He could have sworn he heard Harry yelling his name but he ignored it and went back to the Slytherin common room.

Back in the Great Hall, Ron was holding Harry back from running after Malfoy. "Mate! Bloody hell what's your problem? You're infatuated with Malfoy now! And not the way you were in sixth year." Harry turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Let me go."

"I will not until you admit that he's got you under some spell." Ron argued. "If you don't let me go, Weasley," he spat. "I'm going to show you what I've learned to do with magic and I _really_ don't think you want me to." Ron stared at Harry in shock. "You wouldn't." He said.

"Try me." Harry's voice carried in the Hall and he snatched his body away from Ron. "If you were my real friend you'd accept that I love him. But clearly you're another arse that supports the Prophet yeah? Piss off." Harry spat and walked out of the hall leaving a gaping Ron in his wake.

Harry quickly found his way to the Slytherin dungeons. This is NOT how I imagined this Valentine's Day, He thought as he spoke the password that was only changed twice a year. He looked around and didn't see Draco in the common room and began walking down the familiar area to Draco's dorm.

"Draco love?" He asked and looked around the dorm to find a lump in Draco's bed. He walked over to it and sat down in front of the place where Draco's face would be. "Draco." He whispered. "No Harry. Go back to your best friend. I'm just a lousy Death Eater and no one cares about me. Not even you." Draco allowed all of his walls to fall down with those words and Harry knew that this was much more personal than he let on. "Draco, look at me." He guided with a stern voice. When the silvery grey of Draco's eyes met his own, Harry said, "Merlin knows I don't give a damn about anyone else but you. You've done so much for me these past few years and I will never forget that, yeah? You may be having a rough time but I told you before I'm here. I'll always be right here." Harry spoke softly as he stroked Draco's cheek with his fingers.

"I love you so much it hurts and I would give up anything, even friendship, to make you happy. If it meant you wouldn't be sad anymore, I'd march straight into muggle London and spill all types of magical stories for you." Draco smiled softly and the tears that were threatening to spill finally did. "I love you too Harry." He smirked and Harry smiled. Draco slowly sat up and Harry sat next to him and pulled Draco into a hug. "I'll never let you go. I promise." Harry muttered into Draco's white-blond hair. "Really?" Draco looked up and Harry nodded. "You're my little ferret. It's my job." "Whatever scarface." Draco sneered and Harry laughed.

He had Draco and nothing else mattered.


	2. Halloween

_Another eighth year fic. Really short and cheesy :) (in honor of my birthday being on Halloween I decided to write this)_

If you search the halls of Hogwarts on Halloween, you would find none of the returning eighth years in sight. Majority of them were grouped together in the damaged but not broken, Room of Requirement.

The eighth years' return had sparked house unity amongst all of the younger years because the eighth years had decided to try new friendships with the other houses. It'd been strange for people who were there during the war to see the houses in such a unified state. Of course the first years blew right past this and all formed their own inter house friendships. Some of the professors even began to converse in manners that weren't hostile as they would have been prior to the war. Now I'm sure you're asking yourself, _why_? Well it's all thanks to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the accepted handshake.

During the Welcoming Feast, after Headmistress McGonagall, directed her praises and acknowledged the wars losses, Draco Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Harry Potter. "Potter," He spoke with no malice in his voice. "Malfoy," Harry spoke back. "I think it's time we put back the past and make a friendly future yeah?" He asked and stuck his hand out. Harry looked from the hand to Draco's face and decided there was nothing at stake with the war being over so what would a little rivalry turned friends be. "I guess so." He replied and placed his calloused hand inside Draco's and shook it.

Everyone in the Great Hall were absolutely stunned to see two people who went down in history for the intensity of their hate, put their differences aside for something as great as friendship. Soon applause filled the hall and Draco blushed at the attention.

By the beginning of October, Harry and Draco had a relationship that was absolutely unbelievable. They were practically best friends and if you ever saw them you would wonder how the hell they weren't friends prior to the war. They walked each other to class, joked about the smallest stuff, and even studied together.

Some of the fourth and fifth years were settled on the idea that they were dating and every other year seemed to disagree. _All the anger they had for those years turned to love! Nope!_ Some would claim.

By the time the first Hogsmeade weekend approached though, everyone had noticed how much closer the two were getting. "Draco I swear to Merlin, I'll hex your balls off if you do that again!" A couple of third years heard while they walked to Honeyduke's for the first time. They shared a look and shrugged.

But no one was more suspicious than Miss Hermione Granger. She believed Harry had always loved Draco and visa versa but they just had a weird way of showing it. Of course her and Ron were completely supportive of whatever their best friend chose to do. They had actually become fond of Draco in the time they were friends and thought he fit well in their group. That didn't diminish her thoughts though. Her and Pansy Parkinson had grown close and Pansy had told Hermione that Draco never wanted to be enemies with Harry, he just didn't know how to tell him and after the incident in sixth year he gave up hope in ever being Harry's friend.

Hermione took this information straight to heart and made the biggest assumption that anyone had ever heard. "He's in love with Harry." Pansy looked at her and nodded. They proceeded to devise a plan to get the two together. By Halloween, all the eighth years-excluding Draco and Harry- were in on the plan to get the two together.

This is the reason many eighth years were in the Room of Requirement on Halloween night. They had decided to host a costume party and they would play normal teenage games throughout the night. But the one thing wrong was the two people they needed to be there, weren't.

Harry's POV

Draco and I were in the eighth year common room cuddling on the couch in front of the fire. "Are you sure you don't want to go to that party?" Draco's cold breath met my ear and I shivered at the contact. "No. They're going to try to get us together. They think I don't hear them talking about it and its frustrating that I just can't say it." Draco sighed and I turned around so that I was straddling him. "Why don't you then?" He softly asked and his beautiful silver eyes met mine. "You wouldn't mind?" I whispered as my lips ghosted over his. "You're my boyfriend. _You,_ of all people, are dating _me_. Why would I not?" He whispered back and I pressed my lips to his. He quickly kissed back and his hands that were residing on my thighs moved up to my hips where he gripped them as if his life depended on it. Yet no matter how hard he held me, it would always be gentle to his soft hands.

"I think you have a problem." I whispered in his ear before standing and pointing to his pants. He sighed. "No help?" I shook my head. I leaned down to his ear and spoke, "I don't think we'd make it to that party if I did." He shuddered and I smirked. "Fine." He muttered and went to his dorm and I went to mine to shower and change.

When we both exited the eighth year common room, we weren't in costumes or anything like that. We just had on muggle attire, in which Draco looked hot. "You look hot in that shirt. I'd like to see how you look without it." I told him and he laughed. "Your puns are horrible Potter." "It's Potter now yeah?" I teased and he lightly punched my shoulder.

When we stood in front of the Room of Requirement, I let his hand go. "You ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be." I muttered and the door appeared. Draco walked in first and I walked in behind him. The party kicked off 45 minutes ago so everyone was already having fun in different areas of the room but when we walked in all eyes turned to us. I blushed under the gazes and tried to ignore them as they followed me to the punch table. Draco was right behind me and I turned to him. "I'm scared." I muttered.

"You're scared?" Draco asked in a caring tone and I nodded. He pulled me in to a hug and I felt his hands slide up and down the small of my back. He's the only person that knows this calms me down and I couldn't help the kiss that I pressed to his neck. After a while, I pulled away and looked up at him. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

Third Person POV

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor. At that moment a slow song started. _What the hell. Isn't this a Halloween party?_ Draco thought and softly chuckled to himself. "They planned this." He whispered to Harry and Harry nodded. "I'd really like to ruin their plan yeah?" Harry nodded and smirked. Draco dipped his head to meet Harry's level and smiled slightly before capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry's hands moved to Draco's hair and Draco's hands moved to Harry's waist. They pulled each other closer and couldn't get enough of each other. They were so caught up with their own business that they didn't notice the gasps that quickly turned to cat calls and wolf whistles. When they pulled apart though, they smirked.

"Shall I help you with that problem?" Harry asked breathlessly. "I wanted you to help all day Potter." Draco replied and they left the room to handle much more private business.


	3. Good Days Ahead

_Okay this is like something off the bat and really short. :)_

 _Hurt/comfort._

 _Enjoy!_

"Ugh." Harry groaned to himself as his pile of unfinished case files seemed to grow larger without anyone placing any more on his desk. His day had not started the best and it seemed as though it wasn't going to end great either.

His morning was bad. His husband nor 3 year old son had woken him up and he ended up showing to work late and worried. He sent a hurried howler directly to Draco and he prayed he had gotten it. It was midday and he still hadn't gotten any word from his lover. To top that off, since he was put on desk duty after a slip-up in the field on his last mission, his abandoned paperwork pile had grown over the two weeks since he had done it last. Harry really believed Kingsley was dead set on making his life a living hell.

And to make matters worse, his 12 year old godson, Teddy, had gotten into trouble at Hogwarts and Headmistress McGonagall had sent him a highly detailed letter regarding his behavioral changes. Of course as a Slytherin, nothing less should be expected but this was _Teddy Lupin_ for Merlin's sake. Slytherin or not that kid would never do the things that were spoken of in the letter he received.

Harry groaned again as he had written the same word three times on the file he was currently working on. "Alright there mate?" He heard his best friends voice call and he replied, "Not really yeah?" Ron's footsteps were heard as he approached Harry's desk. His eyes widened at the amount of paperwork filling Harry's desk. "You're supposed to be on lunch in ten," Ron stated. Harry looked at him through his glossy eyes. "Go ahead early. You look like you could use the break." Harry looked at him in disbelief before standing and hugging his friend. "You are a bloody life saver." He breathed and Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah. So I've heard." Ron's eyebrow rose and Harry sighed. "Next Sunday." He said and Ron smirked. "See you then mate!" He called after Harry as he left the DMLE. He went to the Floo entrance and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Grimmauld Place!" He spoke clearly and soon was engulfed in green flames. He stepped out of the main room floo at Grimmauld and sighed to himself. Nothing could be heard throughout the house and he sighed to himself. Walking to he and Draco's master bedroom, he put an alarm on his wand to wake him in an hour and a half. When he got to the room, he immediately went to sleep.

When he woke up to the blaring of his wand alarm, Harry groaned. "Noo." he whispered but still stood up and stretched. He went to the en suite bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and sighed as the memories of the day flooded his mind. He quickly made his way back to the main floo room and spoke, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" He stepped out of the floo and greeted his coworkers as he made his way to his desk.

The rest of Harry's day went by fairly quickly. He had finished his paperwork and that was a great thing. He talked to Kingsley and they agreed on Harry taking the next three days off to be with his family. When Harry got home, it was late, around 10 o'clock late. He expected Draco and James to be sleeping when he got home and sighed to himself as he stepped on the porch of Grimmauld Place. He quietly opened the front door and quietly closed it behind himself. Harry did not expect to see Draco sitting on the couch half asleep with a sleeping James tucked protectively under his arm. Harry smiled to himself and stripped of his robes and hung them on the hanger at the door. Kicking his boots off, Harry walked over to the couch and turned the telly off. "Hey love." He spoke softly to Draco. Draco's eyes opened a bit and he smiled. "Sorry about leaving you today. I scheduled an appointment for James and we had to wait a while. He was knackered after." Draco whispered and Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead softly.

He carefully lifted James from Draco's arms. "Hey baby." Harry cooed to James when he started whimpering. He carried James up to his room and placed him on his bed. After kissing James' forehead and tucking him in bed, Harry left the room and headed back downstairs where Draco was still half asleep on the couch. He grabbed one of Draco's hands that was hanging on the back of the sofa and intertwined their fingers. He felt Draco squeeze their hands and smiled. He gently tugged on Draco's hand. "Come on love." He spoke and Draco slowly opened his eyes and stood. He swayed a bit and Harry caught him in surprise and worry. "Alright?" Draco shook his head but followed Harry as he turned and walked to their bedroom. Harry stripped himself and Draco of their outer clothing to leave themselves in their boxers. He dragged his husband over to their bed and laid down. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's middle and Harry sighed with contentment. "I have news." Draco whispered and Harry's heart sped up at the thought of what Draco would tell him.

"Today, I fainted. That's the real reason we were gone so long," Draco started and Harry immediately turned over in his partner's arms. "Why?" He asked timidly and let his hands travel up to cup Draco's face. "They said I'm pregnant." Draco's eyes opened to see Harry's blinding smile. He smiled shyly. "Oh Merlin!" Harry's arms wrapped around Draco and he pulled his husband impossibly closer. "I love you so much." Harry whispered into Draco's ear and kissed down from his earlobe to his jawline to finally rest on his lips.

"I've never wanted to be with anyone other than you. You've given me everything I could ever want. A family." Harry whispered and Draco's eyes glossed over. "I love you too Harry. So much."


	4. He'll Be Home

Okay so this is a fic based off of a line in Happiness by The Fray.

Enjoy!

 _"But you are gone- not for good but for now, And gone for now feels a lot like gone for good."_ -The Fray

Harry cast another tempus charm and felt the exhaustion in him grow when he saw that he still had 26 more hours until he was back home to his husband and two year old twins. Casting his gaze towards his sleeping best friend, he heard a faint rustling of leaves outside of their hideout. He shook Ron who's blue eyes blinked open full of confusion.

"Come on. I heard something." Harry told Ron who, just like him, immediately grabbed his wand and stood hunched over to support his height in the tent. Casting _Dillusionist_ and _Silencing Charms_ on themselves, they made their way out of the tent and towards the area Harry heard the sound. They saw two cloaked figures and immediately cast _Stupefy_. When they checked that the men were not capable of making anymore movements, they continued towards another area. They were after a group of wizards who had been capturing muggle children and killing them after torturing them. Harry couldn't bare the thought of what he might do to someone who even _thought_ of laying a finger on his children.

"Ron!" He harshly whispered looking around. There was a cabin that they had been staking out for two weeks and nothing but forest for at least another 400 meters. There were always people coming and going from the cabin and Harry and Ron had learned that they took 4 children every 4 days. What they did with the bodies of the others, was still unknown to the two Auror's. "What?" Ron whispered back from Harry's left. "Just making sure you're still-bloody hell! Holy- Ron?" He practically whimpered as he tripped over what he found to be a child's body. "Harry? What's happenin'?" "I-I-it's the kids. Oh Merlin." Harry managed to say and Ron quickly maneuvered his way to Harry where he too saw the bodies and almost puked. "Let's get back." He spoke hurriedly and Harry didn't object to that idea.

Draco, however, was home with his two year old children. "Albus, Scorpius! Come have dinner loves!" He hollered from the kitchen and smiled when he heard two sets of feat pattering over to the table. "Fadder?" Draco heard Scorpius' voice and looked up from the counter at the two boys. He walked over to them and helped them in their chairs. "Yes babe?" He went to grab the plates for the boys. "Da?" He asked expectantly and Draco sighed. "I told you love, he'll be back tomorrow." He spoke softly to his son who was beginning to eat his food. "Tomorrow?" He repeated once he had swallowed his first spoon of macaroni. "Yes." Draco nodded and felt a tiny bit of relief run through his veins for a moment before it was replaced by worry again. He hated when the DMLE had to drag Harry away from him and their children but he couldn't do anything about it. He hated that every time Harry left, he feared for his return. He hated that he had to say goodbye to his husband too many times a year.

"Come you two. Let's get you up to bed." Draco announced when they had finished dinner. The two boys immediately began to protest when Draco spoke again. "Do you want me to tell daddy his favorite boys were being bad before he came home?" He threatened and they both shook their heads and quickly made their way up to their room to wait for Draco. He chuckled to himself as he charmed the dishes to clean themselves. Going to his room, he changed into some sweatpants and one of Harry's t-shirts. He went to the boys' rooms and picked their pajamas and picked them up so he could bathe them.

"Stop Scorpius." Draco laughed as Scorpius splashed bubbles onto himself and Albus. Scorpius smiled a toothy grin. "Fadder smi!" He said and Draco smiled sadly at them. "Yeah buddy. Father smile." He finished washing the two boys and quickly got them out of the tub. He cast a drying charm on their hair and wrapped a towel around their bodies. When he had gotten them ready and tucked into bed he kissed their foreheads. "Night loves. I love you."

"Father?" Draco turned around to Albus. "Story?" Draco sighed and sat on the edge of Scorpius' bed. "What story this time buddy?" "You and Da?" He asked and Draco smiled. "Good or bad?" "Good!" The boys exclaimed and Draco stared fondly at the two boys he carried for nine months. It was absolute hell but it was worth it to have these two boys.

"Mmm. Okay, what about our first date?" He pondered. The boys nodded eagerly. "So, we were in our sixth year at Hogwarts yeah?" He lightly chuckled at the wondrous expression that took over their faces at the mention of Hogwarts. "Would you believe your dad and I hated each other?" He asked. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well we did. It was powerful hate too. But around the time we first started dating, I realized I didn't hate him as much as I thought. My proclaimed 'hate' was a mask for what I really felt; love. It only grew and I couldn't accept it."

The boys looked at their father as he spoke and Draco stroked Scorpius' hair gently. "Your dad had finally worked up the courage to ask me out during the Christmas Holiday. There was no one else but us in the castle and we talked for a while about how we felt about each other and how the years had proved we weren't who we wanted to be. We were in the middle of a war and there was nothing we could do about it but live through it and try to make the most of it. The date itself though." Draco reminisced breathlessly. "Your dad is a man of his word I tell you. When he said I would have a great night with him, he wasn't kidding. But don't tell him that." He smiled. "We walked along the grounds. It was freezing, yes, but the thought he put into it still leaves me with butterflies. He also got me a present from Hogsmeade."

"What he get you fadder?" Scorpius asked. He pointed to his neck where a necklace of a lion and a serpent crossed to form one lay. "This. I got him a bracelet that only people that were fighting with and for him could see." Draco smiled at the bracelet that he had always been able to see resting on Harry's wrist. "Wow." The two boys exclaimed breathlessly. Draco smiled at his children. "Yes. Now bed you two." He spoke sternly and the boys nodded.

When the door to the twins' bedroom was cracked but not closed, Draco went to his and Harry's room. He didn't bother changing for he was comfortable in what he had on. Not long after he had settled into bed an owl appeared on his window sill. After the bird delivered the letter from St. Mungo's, he hastily opened it. He had gone in for a check up last week because he had been feeling somethings he felt when he was pregnant with the twins.

 _Mr. Malfoy-Potter,_

 _According to the scan we performed a week ago, it appears you are transitioning into your second trimester of pregnancy. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy-Potter._

Draco stared at the paper in shock. Harry wasn't even with him to share the news and he cried himself to sleep that night.

Harry and Ron walked into the DMLE the next evening absolutely tired out. They had spent the day calling for backup, arresting the criminals and making sure the children that were still alive were alright. Majority of them had been sent to St. Mungo's where their wounds would be treated and then they would have their memories altered and then be allowed back into the muggle world. The mission was to find out what had been happening to the children and save the ones they could. Harry admitted they shouldn't have been there for two weeks when they could have just charged in but Kingsley insisted you had to, 'Learn the subjects motives, their routine and who they are doing it for.'

Seeing more than 20 muggle children in one room connected to wires that distributed potions that made them almost insane, made Harry feel like he couldn't get home fast enough. The two men made their way to the Head Auror's office where a meeting for the mission was to be held.

2 hours later, Ron and Harry finally departed ways. Ron quickly flooed to his and Hermione's home and Harry apparated to his and Draco's home. Being married for 7 years and having children for 2 of those taught Harry the floo was too slow when he needed to be home. "Draco?" He called as soon as he set foot into the house. "Harry?" He heard a reply and soon three bodies were walking towards him. He picked up the twins from the floor and felt a few tears slip his eyes as he kissed their foreheads in relief. "Were you two good to your father?" He asked sternly. The two boys nodded and he felt Albus' hands reach up to wipe his tears. "Merlin I love you so much." He cried to them. "Love you too Da." They replied and he set them safely back on the floor.

"Draco," he breathed as he approached the man he had loved for too many years. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When they separated Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulder and his shoulders shook as he cried. Harry's hands rubbed soothingly up and down his husbands back. "Hey. I'm here. Shh. I'm here. I'll never leave." He cooed knowing exactly what was running through his husbands mind.

That night as they lay in bed wrapped in each other, Draco broke the news. "Harry?" He questioned quietly. "Yes love." Harry's hand went to move some of Draco's hair out of his eyes. "What do you think about having another child?" He asked and Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I'd love too," He said and Draco broke into a blinding grin. "Well get prepared Potter. I'm pregnant." And Harry would admit the only other times he'd smiled this bright was on their wedding day and seeing his first-borns for the first time.


	5. I Told Them I'd Get You And I Did

Looking around and taking in his surroundings found Draco Malfoy catching his breath. He didn't want to be here when he was caught up in the second war and he most definitely didn't want to be here now. His gaze was cast downward as he tried to move but found he couldn't because he was under a _petrificus totalus_. He groaned and closed his eyes again as he tried to remember what the hell happened and why was he in the abandoned Malfoy Manor.

 _Potter_ , was the first name that flashed through his racing mind. He sighed and rested his head against the hard floor. _I swear I'll kill him,_ his thoughts continued and he groaned as a throbbing was taking over his head. His blond hair seemed to have been filling with blood rapidly and his vision seemed to space before he felt himself lose consciousness once again.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." A voice taunted him out of unconsciousness. Blinking eyelids opened to reveal gray piercing crystals. Draco groaned at the amount of light he opened his eyes to and tried to move his arms to cover his eyes, only to still be restricted by the body binding spell. He was now in a sitting position and he tried to mask the amount of pain he was in but it was becoming incredibly difficult as he seemed to have far more injuries than the last time he awoke. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Little Malfoy should be just as fucked as his father yeah?" One of the voices said and the familiar one replied, "Oh he's even more fucked. _Finite incantantum_." He cast and Draco felt relief flood his body as he was finally allowed to move.

 _"Crucio!"_ Draco heard and was filled with an overwhelming amount of pain. For only moments he was reminded of how this felt under the Dark Lord and how much worst that pain had felt but that didn't stop him from screaming in agony at the amount of pain he did receive.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different area, Auror Potter and his partner Auror Weasley, were scattering an area for signs that Auror Malfoy had been there. These three were the best in their department and everyone who ever saw the three together would always want to know how in Merlin's name had Weasley and Potter been able to work with _Malfoy_. None of them ever forgetting the hell Malfoy gave, and still gives, Potter on a daily basis.

"Ron!" Harry called to his bestfriend as he looked at the paper sitting on the ground. Had he not been searching for something out of the ordinary, he wouldn't have noticed it for it looked like just another leaf but it was a four leaf clover. A red one for further suspicions. "Yeah, Harry?" Harry picked the leaf up and turned it over. _843 6477466 86 625369 92667 - 266753833_ was written on it. Harry stared at it for a moment and handed it over to Ron who looked at it in confusion. "This has to come in for examination. Something is familiar and wrong about it and I don't like it." Ron's voice was strong as he spoke and Harry agreed with no hesitation. As much as he hated the right git, they had to find him.

It took a day for the leaf to be returned to the two Auror's with no hexes, curses, spells, or dark magic attached to it. Harry couldn't seem to shake the thought that numbers were scaring him. He shrugged that day after work as he sat in a muggle café. He didn't mind coming into muggle London and he actually enjoyed it sometimes. But now he sat here with a piece of paper in front of him with a bunch of numbers staring him in the face with a challenge just screaming from every number. He scratched his head and took a sip of his tea. Not long after, Harry's mobile vibrated in his pocket and he received a text message from his 'date' that he would be meeting. _Look up arsehole_. Harry chuckled as he looked up and saw the person he'd been meeting in this café for months sitting across from him. He and John hadn't exactly made themselves official and Harry didn't want anything else but John wasn't to keen on taking hints.

"John," he greeted and John flashed him a million galleon smile. "Hello Harry. Sorry I'm late." Harry smiled and shook his head. "It's fine." He replied. They conversed for a while until John spoke up. "What's on that paper? If you don't mind me asking of course." "I don't know actually. Would you like to see it?" John nodded and Harry handed him the paper. John looked at it for a moment before pulling out his mobile and pressing a few buttons. He placed it on the table and looked between the two objects for a moment.

"What is it?" Harry asked trying to hide his excitement and for once in his life actually succeeding. "The numbers, the spacing, it's like they're words. And mobile's have letters on the numbers," John explained and Harry was utterly confused by that. "Take out your mobile yeah?" Harry obliged and opened it. As much as he looked at his mobile, he only now realized the importance of the numbers. "So you think there are words?" He asked and John nodded. "Yeah. They're gonna be hell to figure out though because the amount of letters on each number." Harry nodded in agreement and decided he ought to leave then. "Well it was nice seeing you John." "You too Harry. I'm glad we could continue these weekly meet ups." Harry smiled at the fact he didn't say 'dates' and picked up the paper to stuff it in his pocket. "Same to you John." He said and left. Finding a place where there were no muggles to stare, he apparated to Grimmauld Place. Removing the wards, he stepped in and placed them back up. He went to his room to change out of his muggle day clothes into something more comfortable.

He sat at his kitchen table with the piece of paper in front of him and his mobile next to it. He grabbed a pen and accioed another piece of paper and set to work. He had to figure this out because if not Malfoy could be dead. That stirred something inside Harry and it wasn't a happy feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You expect me to believe your father forced you into becoming a death eater?" One voice, Draco had found out was MacNair, asked. He nodded ignoring the pounding of his head. _Is it even safe to have a headache this long_ , he thought. "He… did… it because… V-Vold.. Emort… needed… a larger.. Army. He was… going…to kill…my father…i-if…he didn't." He croaked out. Draco's body was still tingling and he wished they would just kill him already. _I'm no use to them. What do they want?_ He asked himself. MacNair, or the other one Draco wouldn't know through his drooping eyes, cast a stinging hex and Draco screamed. Both of his captors only laughed as they watched the Draco Malfoy wither under them. It gave them a sense of comfort that they were able to do what the Dark Lord was unable to.

Torture the traitor.

Draco Malfoy was the most important piece of the war and he didn't fulfill his part the way he was supposed to. The Dark Lord would have had him killed had he not been under the protection of that stupid Harry Potter. So now, after too long of a wait, these two were finally doing what should have been done almost 7 years ago. "You really are a bloody git Malfoy. You, your name, Merlin even your family are in the dirt. Who do you have yeah? No one's going to come for you. _Crucio!_ " He cast and laughed as he watched the Malfoy heir scream in pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry ran into the Auror department that morning. His robes were lazily thrown on and he looked as though he hadn't slept at all. "Ron! Ron! I figured it out!" He yelled to his partner who looked up at him surprised. "What mate?" He asked when Harry was in front of his desk. "The Manor. He's at the Manor," Harry breathed. "Malfoy Manor?" Harry nodded. "The leaf. What'd it say?" Ron asked as he stood and grabbed his wand from its place on his desk. "'The mission to Malfoy Manor - Completed,'" He recited. "It was the coding from muggle mobile's." Harry breathed as he and Ron made their way to the Minister's office.

"Told you it looked familiar." Ron beamed and Harry sighed. "Hey we'll get him back," Ron encouraged when he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before they stepped inside the office. Harry nodded. "We need too." Harry replied stiffly.

"Kingsley, we know where he is." Harry announced when they walked in. A tall black man sat behind the desk; the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley looked up at his two best Aurors with interest. "Where?" He asked. "Malfoy Manor." "Isn't it abandoned?" "Well yeah. Malfoy said he didn't want to inherit it because of the bad memories." Harry shrugged and Ron stared at him in amusement. "Sixth year all over," He whispered to himself.

"That means there's going to be Death Eaters involved then. Get backup." Harry and Ron nodded and exited the office. Walking back into the area where other Auror's who were on desk duty were filing papers, Ron smirked. _He's whipped and he doesn't even know it_ , he thought. "Backup for Potter, Weasley and Malfoy let's go." 20 or so wizards stood from their desks and followed Harry and Ron out after Ron spoke.

"Macmillian, Smith, Zabini, White, take the back. Parkinson, Harding, Waters, Grace, Left wing. Thomas, Finnigan, Copeland, Langcaster, take the right wing. Weasley, Hill, Rogers, with me. We're taking the front. Don't lose the element of surprise. They might scatter yeah?" Harry ordered and everyone around him nodded. "Let's go get him," He said and they all smiled to him and nodded again. They then split into their respective groups. Harry, Ron and their two back ups made their way to the front of the manor. Hiding behind a bush, they saw two figures step outside of the main hall. " _Silencio_." Harry whispered to the two of them and they looked around in confusion as they couldn't hear themselves speak anymore.

" _Stupefy!_ " Ron yelled and they both flew back on the ground in stunned silence.

 _Finally!_ Draco thought when he heard several thuds. MacNair ran into the room and a heavy hand grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the room he was in. The sad excuse of a shirt he had on was ripped and showed his bruises and ribs as pale a red shined through the dusty white. His pants were discarded for a pair of old shorts that were too baggy on him as he had gotten smaller in the four days he'd been here. MacNair was yelling at some other people as he pulled Draco out of the Manor and down the gravel. Draco could see two bodies on his left through his glazed and unfocused eyes. The brightness of the day made him shut his eyes again. But within a moment he felt a wand being pressed to his neck.

"Hurt another one of them and I'll kill him!" Draco willed himself to open his eyes and felt relieved to see Potter and Weasley standing at least 5 meters from he and MacNair. He saw one of Potter's finger twitch and if he hadn't worked with him on a daily basis and knew his tactics, he would have thought it was just something he did normally. But he did and he noticed Weasley take three steps to Draco's left. Potter took one step to his right. Hill took two steps back from Potter and one step to his left. Rogers walked all the way over to make himself vertical with Draco's right arm. Draco took a deep breath.

Potter placed his foot out in front of him and Draco counted. _1, 2, 3._ On three, Draco squeezed himself from MacNair's grip and landed on his knees as a handful of curses were thrown at MacNair.

When Draco heard a thud behind him, he lifted his head to see Potter making his way toward him. "Potter," he tried to sneer but his voice was gone and his throat ached for water. "Malfoy." Potter sighed in relief and wrapped him in a hug. Draco tried to keep up his façade but it quickly crumbled when Potter whispered in his ear, "Thank Merlin you're alright." Draco couldn't keep himself from whimpering into Potter's shoulder as Potter's hand glided up and down his back.

 _"I told them I'd get you and I did."_

 **2 Weeks Later**

Draco stared up at the white ceiling in his St. Mungo's room. Staring at the ceiling was all he had done in the two weeks he had been there. He didn't talk, he just stared at the person speaking to him or the ceiling. Potter was his only regular visitor and Draco was grateful that he never forced him to talk about what happened. Usually Potter just sat beside his bed with a magazine and Draco always felt like he had to- needed to - say something but words were foreign to him. Today though, he felt somewhat content and ready. Even if a reporter came into this room, he would try his hardest to give them an answer.

"Malfoy." Draco's eyes quickly averted to the door on his left as he sat up in his bed. Potter was standing in the doorway in all his savior glory. Draco smirked and nodded his head. "Pot-ter,"He hesitantly croaked and the man mentioned quirked his head up in sheer surprise.

"Y-Y-You just…" Harry tried to get out but the smirk that still resided on Malfoy's face was enough to shut him up. "Come… sit." Malfoy's voice was hoarse as his throat begged and pleaded for a drop of water. "N-No. do you need some water?" Draco nodded. He wanted to say, 'Don't leave me waiting. You may be the savior but I might lose my voice.' But he just silently watched as Harry quickly transfigured a napkin into a glass and filled it to the brim with water with a quiet, _aguamenti_. Draco took the glass and swallowed the water. He could feel a moan of pleasure rising in his throat and did nothing to stop it as the cool water slid down his throat.

"Umm," Harry announced and Draco sat his glass down on the table beside his bed. "Yes Potter?" His left eyebrow rose and Draco could practically smell the nervousness radiating from his partner's body. "Potter, what's wrong?" "Nothing." Harry said quickly and looked up to Draco's eyes.

"Nuh uh." Draco childishly argued and Potter's lips quirked up. "Even after not talking for two weeks, you're still a handful Malfoy." "You love it." "I guess I do then." Potter nodded in agreement and Draco stared at him in shock. "What? Is there something on my face?" Pot-no Harry, asked and Draco shook his head. They sat and talked about all types of things for the time Harry was allowed to stay.

Harry left St. Mungo's not believing that he and Malfoy, _Malfoy_ , were far more alike than he thought. In the past two weeks, he had realized something that he never thought he would feel. He _liked_ Malfoy. It wasn't love yet but it damn sure was close enough.

When Draco was allowed to leave a week later, Harry did it; he asked Malfoy out for a date. "Would you uh wanna go on a date with me?" He asked looking at his shoes. Draco stared at him for a moment wondering why _Harry Bloody Potter_ was nervous to ask him out. "I'd love too Pothead." He replied and cherished the smile that grew on Harry's face.


	6. I found Love Through the Small Things

_Prompt #630 on DrarryPromptoftheday on Tumblr:_

 _Draco falling in love with the way Harry scrunches his nose instead of pushing his glasses up and just sighs constantly instead of tucking that little strand of hair out of his face._

 _Enjoy!_

The infamous story of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's hate for each other was about to be completely and utterly shattered. Reality was a bitch to Draco and he hated facing her.

He was in the library during lunch one day when he started noticing the changes. Potter was a few tables away from him without the Weaseley's and Granger. He happened to look up at a (perfect) time when Potter had scrunched his nose up to keep his glasses from falling off his face.

Draco winced to himself when he realized the first word that came to his mind was _adorable_. He quickly packed up his things and turned to leave the library but looked back at Potter's table. Potter was looking directly at him and Draco covered up his surprise with a glare and left.

2 weeks later, or the week before the Christmas holiday, Draco found himself in the library accompanied by Potter once more. He hadn't stopped thinking about the _thing_ Potter did and how it affected him so much. Draco had kept the contact between him and Potter at a minimum in those weeks and it wasn't that hard considering the only time they ever saw each other was in the eighth year common room or potions.

Although Draco expected the least from this visit he wouldn't admit that he expected what he had seen, or how his heart raced, or how he felt heat warming his pale cheeks. Potter of course did the _thing_ again and Draco couldn't stand it. Harry ( _Potter_!) had swooshed his head to move his hair out of his line of vision but instead of helping his situation, that only made it worse. Draco tried to concentrate on his task but the louder than necessary sigh that sounded from Potter drew his attention back to the raven haired Gryffindor.

Draco sighed to himself for what he was going to do at this moment. He praised every deity known to man that Harry's ( _Potter!_ ) sidekicks weren't with him for if they were he would never have done this. Draco walked over to Harry ( _Potter you imbecile!_ ) who sat at his table and slammed his fists onto the infrastructure. Harry ( _Pot-screw it_ ) jumped at the contact. Something resembling a smirk grew on Draco's face but it wasn't as malicious as he had hoped it would be.

"Potter. Please stop being so bloody adorable," Draco spoke and turned to leave but was stopped by Harry's voice. "Why do you care Malfoy? That was the first time I've ever heard anything that wasn't a snarky argument leave your lips." Draco turned back to face Harry . "Because I think I might like you. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Harry smirked and looked down at his work once more. Draco felt relieved and a bit anxious that he had finally gotten that off of his chest.

"Malfoy!" Harry called to Draco's back. Draco turned around to look at Harry and raised one of his eyebrows in question. "Yes?" "Would you want to be friends. For old times sake?" Harry stuck his hand in front of Draco and Draco stared at it. "Why not?" He said and placed his palm firmly into Harry's.

Years later when they were married and had children, Draco would lay in bed and tell Harry, "That time we were in the library I realized I loved you for the first time. It was the way you did small things that lured me in." And Harry would reply, "I'm surprised it took you that long to realize it. Ron and Hermione told me it was something in the way you looked at me that told them you had some level of feelings. I never believed them until that day."

Draco would smile and kiss Harry's cheek. "I love you." Harry would smile and say, "I love you too."


End file.
